


В Ожидании (Своего Заклятого Врага)

by dnimreven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (but in a very silly way), Crack, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Pining, Villain Tony Stark, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: Будучи злодеем, Тони не особо верил в долгосрочные противостояния с героями. Он слышал достаточно страшных историй, в который злодеи настолько зацикливались на своих врагах, что забывали о своих изначальных планах, начинали лениться. Когда у тебя в противниках конкретный герой, это может показаться легче на первый взгляд, но в конце концов все станет слишком запутанным. И если существовало хоть что-то, чего Железному Человеку, которого журнал “People”дважды признавал самым влиятельным злодеем мира (выкусите, Готэм-Сити), не было нужно, так это чтобы его планы путались из-за героев, которые не могли не совать свои носы, куда не следует.Однако.Капитан был совсем другим делом.





	В Ожидании (Своего Заклятого Врага)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holding Out (For a Heroic Nemesis)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270109) by [nanasekei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei). 



\- Как все продвигается, Джей?

\- Все идет по плану, сэр, - прозвучал электронный голос его искусственного интеллекта. - Лазер готов к активации.

Тони развернулся на стуле и посмотрел на монитор. И он был там, прямо на стене, во всей своей звездно-полосатой красе: Капитан Америка, также известный, как Стив Грант Роджерс, также известный, как заклятый враг Тони Старка.

Будучи злодеем, Тони не особо верил в долгосрочные противостояния с героями. Он слышал достаточно страшных историй, в который злодеи настолько зацикливались на своих врагах, что забывали о своих изначальных планах, начинали лениться. Когда у тебя в противниках конкретный герой, это может показаться легче на первый взгляд, но в конце концов все станет слишком запутанным. И если существовало хоть что-то, чего Железному Человеку, которого журнал “People”дважды признавал самым влиятельным злодеем мира ( _выкусите_ , Готэм-Сити), не было нужно, так это чтобы его планы путались из-за героев, которые не могли не совать свои носы, куда не следует.

Однако.

Капитан был совсем другим делом. Они наткнулись друг на друга совершенно случайно - Тони претворял в жизнь абсолютно обыденный план по захвату мира (не самая лучшая его работа, сказать по правде), когда откуда ни возьмись появился Капитан и пара человек из его команды: Как-Там-Его и Как-Там-Его-С-Крыльями. К удивлению Тони, Капитан с легкостью раскусил его план и сумел застать его врасплох, когда ворвался в его убежище с щитом наперевес, прямой осанкой и уверенным голосом, посмотрел своими лазурными глазами на Тони и провозгласил: _Некуда бежать, Железный Человек._

Это была вражда с первого взгляда.

Тони пытался сопротивляться, но через какое-то время больше не смог это игнорировать. Капитан Америка воплощал в себе все, что Тони терпеть не мог - он был идеальным героем, сражался за свободу и справедливость, защищал всех и помогал тем, кто был слабее. А как доблестно он боролся со злобными планами Тони: величественно вступал в битвы, сильнее и храбрее, чем любой другой известный миру герой, и Тони каждый раз чувствовал прилив чего-то в груди, предположительно, логически объяснимой радости от встречи с достойным противником. Безусловно, другие костюмированные клоуны пытались остановить Тони прежде, но ни один из них не имел успеха в своих попытках, и ни один из них не мог его заинтере… кхм, навлечь на себя его _ненависть_ так, как это делал Капитан.

Тони положил подбородок на сложенные руки и наблюдал, как Капитан пытается вырваться. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы затащить его сюда. Он так восхитительно сражался с роботами Тони. Это всегда была такая невероятная демонстрация грации и силы, то, как он двигался, без усилий одерживая победу над врагами, с которыми с трудом могла справиться целая армия. 

Но сейчас он был пойман, прижат к столу отдельными перчатками от костюма Тони. При этом он не сдавался, постоянно сопротивляясь, пытаясь вырваться. Всегда такой упрямый. Тони резко вздохнул, глядя на бесконечную целеустремленность Капитана. Господи, он был таким...

\- Сэр? - голос Джарвиса прервал его мысли. - Возможно, вам стоит продолжить следовать плану?

О. Точно. Его план. Тони нажал кнопку на панели перед собой, активирующую лазерную установку. Луч был запрограммирован двигаться через всю комнату, начиная с противоположной от Капитана стены, пока не достигнет его. Уровень энергии был смертелен - даже суперсолдат не переживет такую мощность.

\- Пять минут, Кэп, - сказал Тони в микрофон. Он вынужден был признать: его план был довольно примитивным - старая добрая игра _о, нет, в здании бомба - упс, не совсем, и сейчас ты в ловушке в моей лаборатории_. Но Тони предпочитал называть это классикой.

Капитан нахмурился, сморщив нос. Это было мило. В очень ненавистном смысле. Тони приблизил свое HD изображение, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

Он был рад увидеть, что Кому-Есть-Дело-Как-Она-Называется организация, на которую работал Стив, расценила его подземный изолированный бункер, как место, стоящее секретной вылазки. Потому что Капитан был в своем костюме для секретных миссий - темно-синей униформе, которая идеально сидела на его теле. Это соответствовало плану Тони, потому что в этом костюме Капитан выглядел очень… очень, э, очень…

Уязвимым для злобного оружия Тони. Да, именно так.

\- Железный Человек, - Капитан осмотрел комнату и сразу же нашел взглядом камеру. Тони закусил нижнюю губу. Так чертовски _умен_. Сволочь. - Ты не обязан этого делать.

\- О, да ладно, Кэп, ты можешь сказать что-нибудь получше, - ухмыльнулся Тони, следя за тем, чтобы на мониторе он был в своем лучшем ракурсе. Он потратил немало времени с утра, подстригая свою эспаньолку и выбирая миленький красный галстук, с которым тон его кожи смотрелся наиболее выгодно.

Что? Хороший внешний вид для заклятого врага считался элементарной вежливостью.

Капитан молчал пару секунд. У него было немного странное выражение лица, но его тело продолжало сопротивляться (боже, этот костюм был что надо. Кто бы ни разработал эту форму в Вообще-Плевать-Что-За-Месте, он явно был _извращенцем_ ).

\- Я просто не понимаю, почему ты продолжаешь это делать, - сказал Капитан. Его голос был на удивление тихим, будто бы он просто думал вслух.

Это немного сбило Тони с толку. Лазер сдвинулся на несколько сантиметров к этому времени, и пусть ни один уважающий себя герой не поддался бы панике, Тони все равно ожидал более эмоциональную реакцию. Вражда - это дорога с двусторонним движением, и, чтобы она расцветала, Капитан должен реагировать на его действия. При встрече с достойным злодейским планом определенная доля страха и напряжения была ожидаемой. Однако для того, кто погибнет меньше, чем через пять минут, если не сможет выбраться, Капитан выглядел почти что… спокойным.

Тони нахмурился. Могло это все ему… наскучить? От этой мысли что-то перевернулось у Тони внутри. Да, конечно, это был не самый оригинальный план, но Тони решил, что смертельной угрозы будет достаточно, чтобы обеспечить интересный вызов. Неужели он все не так понял? Может, Капитан был не особо заинтересован в классической злодейской эстетике? Внезапно Тони решил, что лучше бы сбрил с утра свою эспаньолку.

\- Я злодей, я так на жизнь зарабатываю, приятель, - выпалил Тони, и, господи, это была ужасная реплика. Что же он делал? Такими темпами Капитан больше никогда не захочет иметь дело с его злобными схемами в будущем. Боже, он наверняка отправит парня с крыльями разбираться с Тони… или хуже, он пойдет сражаться со всеми этими бестактными злодеями, которые всё пытались привлечь его внимание, по типу того идиотского Батрока или придурка с красным лицом. Ни один из них не сможет обеспечить Капитану достойный вызов, они лишь будут его тормозить.

Мысли Капитана было невозможно прочесть по его лицу.

\- Знаешь, Железный Человек, с твоим умом ты мог бы сделать много хорошего.

Его комплимент вызвал прилив облегчения у Тони в груди. Его щеки стали удивительно тёплыми, по-видимому, из-за здоровой профессиональной гордости.

\- Что ж, Кэп, я думаю, мы оба знаем, что…

\- Из чего сделан этот стол?

Тони поднял брови. Капитан никогда раньше не интересовался его выбором мебели.

\- Стол, на котором вы удерживайтесь, полностью покрыт мягчайшим синтетическим материалом, сотканным из чистейшего перуанского хлопка, - встрял Джарвис.

Лучше бы ничего не говорил. Джарвис пытался разубедить его менять стол, сказал, что это будет тратой временных ресурсов, но Тони решил, что тот слишком остро реагирует. Конечно, он немного потратился на ткань… да, возможно, на несколько тысяч долларов больше, чем это было необходимо, но… ну, не то чтобы ему нужно было экономить на инфраструктуре. Кроме того, прежний стол был таким… холодным и безличным. В этот раз Капитану придется провести на нем какое-то время. Не было никакого смысла проводить это время в дискомфорте. Тони не был _монстром_.

\- Она такая мягкая, - прошептал Капитан. - Мягче, чем в прошлый раз.

\- Э, - сказал Тони. - Спасибо, - выпалил он непонятно зачем, и Капитан улыбнулся. Тони почувствовал странное чувство в своей груди и отвел взгляд, чтобы проверить таймер. - Осталось три минуты, приятель.

К его полнейшему удивлению, Капитан лишь вздохнул.

\- Это правда обязательно?

Тони моргнул.

\- Что?

\- Это, - Капитан, по всей видимости, попытался обвести руками комнату, но ему помешала броня. - Я пойман. Разве ты не можешь просто выстрелить прямо в меня?

Тони распахнул глаза.

\- Я. Эм. Это… - сказал он и покрутил головой по сторонам. Что Капитан такое говорил? И почему он не был занят выведением лазера из строя?

\- Эм, - Тони прочистил горло и попытался собраться с мыслями. - Не то чтобы я не буду рад расплавить вас на месте, мистер Америка, но, к сожалению, у нас недостаточно энергии, чтобы заставить лазер двигаться быстрее.

\- Вообще-то, сэр, достаточно, - снова влез Джарвис. - Мы с легкостью можем перенаправить энергию, используемую для менее необходимых функций.

\- Что? - спросил Тони, чувствуя себя преданным. - Менее необходимых функций? Это каких еще менее необходимых функций?

У Тони было впечатление, что если бы у Джарвиса была способность сжимать зубы, именно это он сейчас бы и сделал.

\- Поверхностные функции, сэр.

\- Например?

\- Фоновая музыка, фонтан на заднем плане, система искусственных молний, установленная освещать волосы Капитана Роджерса.

О. Тони медленно моргнул.

\- Это… это эстетические моменты. Они важны.

С экрана монитора Капитан снова ему улыбнулся. Это очень отвлекало.

\- Честно говоря, сэр, они не важны, - по какой-то причине голос Джарвиса был усталым. - Их дезактивация позволит нам использовать их энергию в целях ускорения лазерной установки для моментального убийства Капитана Роджерса.

\- Воу-воу, погоди минутку, - сказал Тони. - В этом нет необходимости. В смысле, - он отчаянно попытался придумать, что сказать. - Это… это гораздо веселей, смотреть, как он медленно приближается к своей смерти.

Давать Джарвису способность вздыхать было ошибкой.

\- Сэр, этот план обречен на провал.

\- Что? Нет, не обречен. Он в ловушке.

\- Нет, не в ловушке, - настоял Джарвис. - Если он слегка развернется влево, то его щит будет в зоне магнитной досягаемости, что позволит ему дотянуться до него и избавиться от удерживающих перчаток.

\- _Джарвис!_ \- воскликнул Тони. - Ты… как ты…

\- Мне кажется, Джарвис имеет в виду, - перебил Капитан, - что ты не особо пытаешься меня убить. Если бы пытался, ты бы уже давно это сделал.

\- Спасибо, Капитан, - предательски ответил Джарвис. - Сэр, вы можете не только с легкостью убить Капитана Роджерса прямо сейчас, вы могли убить его уже по меньшей мере сто восемь раз за прошедший месяц, - когда Тони открыл рот от возмущения, он добавил: - Я боюсь, так больше не может продолжаться. Это противоречит принципам моей программы разрабатывать умышленно неэффективные планы, сэр.

\- _Умышленно…_ на что это ты намекаешь… он мой _заклятый_ враг, конечно, я пытаюсь убить его…

\- Ну, - перебил Капитан на удивление обыденным голосом, - я вот не пытаюсь убить тебя, - он перевел свои голубые глаза с камеры на потолок и слегка улыбнулся. - В последнее время даже не особо пытаюсь тебя арестовать.

Тони уставился на монитор в полнейшем шоке.

\- Что? Быть не может, - промямлил он. - Ты… ты же живешь, чтобы арестовывать плохих парней.

\- Да, - кивнул Капитан. - Но ты же не плохой, не так ли? В смысле, - он снова посмотрел в камеру со смехом в глазах, - ты не портишь жизнь никому, кроме меня. И ни один твой план не навредил гражданским.

Тони почувствовал, как его лицо снова теплеет.

\- Что за хрень ты несешь? Ты не рассматриваешь меня, как угрозу, Роджерс?

\- Миру? Нет. Нисколечки.

\- Тогда какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

К удивлению Тони, Капитан слегка покраснел. Это… не сказать, что это ему не шло.

\- Если честно, в этом веке я хорошо провожу время, только когда предотвращаю твои злобные планы. Я… у меня не очень хорошо получается расслабляться, - немного смущенно сказал он, - но расшифровка твоих кодов, драки с твоими роботами, разгадывание твоих схем… это делает меня по-настоящему счастливым.

О. _О_.

Тони положил руку на сердце. Он, что… неужели происходило то, что он думал, сейчас происходило?

\- Твои геройские выходки тоже делают меня счастливым, - сумел выдавить он, посмотрев Капитану в глаза через монитор. - Мне… мне нравятся твои эффектные фразы.

\- Мне нравятся твои монологи, - ответил Капитан с великолепной улыбкой на губах.

\- Мне нравятся твои вдохновляющие речи, - выпалил Тони. Он почувствовал, как глаза Капитана глубоко прожигают его сквозь экран, и сердце так сильно забилось в груди под этим голубым взглядом…

\- Лазер достигнет тела Капитана Роджерса через тридцать секунд, сэр.

\- О, черт, - сказал Тони, возвращаясь обратно в реальность, и отключил перчатки, чтобы освободить Капитана. - Прости, Кэп.

\- Зови меня Стив, - сказал он, и этот прекрасный румянец на его щеках слегка усилился. - Я, эм. Мне бы очень этого хотелось.

\- Стив, - повторил Тони. Это было немного глупо, да, но его имя прекрасно звучало его голосом. - Ты, э. Ты тоже можешь звать меня Тони. Если хочешь.

Стив встал лицом к камере. Он поджал губы, казалось, у него немного кружился голова. Вдруг из его коммуникатора раздались приглушенные голоса. Тони тут же пожалел, что не сломал его раньше.

\- Ну. Похоже, мне нужно уходить, - сказал он и поднял щит с пола.

\- О, - немного разочарованно ответил Тони. - Ладно. Наверное, я… увижу тебя на моем следующем злобном плане?

\- Да, - выдохнул Стив. - Хотя, эм… - он закусил нижнюю губу, и Тони забыл базовые основы человеческой речи. - Может, твой следующий злобный план может быть, эм, в эту пятницу? Я знаю ресторан в паре кварталов от ЩИТа, который очень, э… уязвим.

\- Звучит отлично. Да, - выпалил Тони, и лицо Стива великолепно осветилось. - Я могу начать претворять мой злобный план в жизнь где-нибудь в… семь?

\- Семь, семь отлично, - кивнул Стив, затаив дыхание.

Тони широко улыбнулся.

\- В этот раз, Капитан, - низким голосом сказал он, имитируя мультяшных злодеев, - тебе не удастся уйти от меня.

Он ожидал, что Стив засмеется, но когда тот обернулся, его улыбка была очень хитрой.

\- На это я и рассчитываю.


End file.
